ANDY
Deputy ANDY (Ty Olsson), (at one point briefly Sheriff ANDY), was General Mansfield's hand-picked robotic replacement for Jack Carter following the Eva Thorne incident. Since the time-altering event at the beginning of Season 4, ANDY has taken over from Jo Lupo as deputy to Carter, while she serves as Head of GD Security, and he has been redesigned and now has a completely different look (Kavan Smith). Shortly after Carter, Lupo, Allison, Henry, Fargo and Trevor Grant returned to the present, altered timeline, ANDY sacrificed himself to draw positronic lightning away from Carter and Dr. Grant long enough for them to shut down a rogue experiment. Fargo rebuilt ANDY, among other things wiping his memory, upgrading several components and redesigning his face at the same time. Deputy ANDY was given an "emotional upgrade" by SARAH. GD ordered Zane to remove the upgrade, but he left it installed so he could "have a friend in Law Enforcement." This upgrade initially caused ANDY to express affection for Jo in a naive and inappropriate way. After SARAH revealed what she'd done to ANDY, he told her it was the first romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. They spent the following night together. ANDY and SARAH were engaged to be married but each suffered a severe case of "cold feet" on the day of the wedding ("Liftoff"). ANDY spends a lot of time with SARAH, and at first Carter wasn't comfortable with it, but after Holly was brought into SARAH and Fargo began spending all his time in SARAH as well, he began to respect and enjoy the company. At this time, the people who resided/stayed in SARAH were Carter, Kevin, Jenna, Allison, Jo, Fargo, the projection of Holly, and ANDY. In the episode "One Small Step", ANDY is teleported to Titan by accident while saving Jack Carter from the same fate. While he was stuck, SARAH was being melted by Taggart's bats and her last words before shutting down were, "Tell Deputy ANDY I love him." This reveals that she has fully rekindled her love and relationship with ANDY after cancelling the wedding. At the beginning of the fifth season he seems to have turned into a cruel director of Global Dynamics, but it turns out that this is just a program that the Astraeus crew was trapped in by Beverly Barlowe and Senator Wen. Trivia * Sheriff ANDY is based on Sheriff Andy Taylor portrayed by Andy Griffith, the titular star of the 60's show. * The name "ANDY" may also be a reference to the science fiction novel ''Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'' (by Philip K. Dick) in which servant androids were referred to as "Andys". If it is an acronym, the component elements are never spelled out. * In the Eureka Universe, Deputy ANDY is the first person (Robot, Human or otherwise) to set foot on Titan (one of Saturn's moons).**Correction: If you count robots, then Tiny was the first to step on Titan.** * Deputy ANDY surmised that Jack Carter, Allison Blake, Jo Lupo, Douglas Fargo and Henry Deacon had recently traveled back to 1947 due to the line of questioning from Jack Carter shortly after returning. He also deduced this from the fact that they also had pollen in their hair consistent with the late 1940s, as well as the mysterious appearance of Trevor Grant, whose profile was logged in his databank. * The "Dutch" spoken by Sheriff ANDY in 'Welcome Back, Carter' is actually so strangely pronounced and garbled that even a native Dutch speaker can barely make out the words, even after translation by Allison. When Allison says ANDY asks if Carter really thinks he was murdered, ANDY really asks "Dacht je echt dat ik vermoord was?" which translates back as "Did you really think I was murdered?" (past tense). Also, when Sheriff ANDY says "none taken" to Jo in response to her apologizing for offending him, it is a literal translation of the two words. This doesn't mean anything in Dutch, except just "nothing (has been) taken". The correct phrase would be "geeft niet" or "maakt niet uit". Gallery andyclay.jpg andydoo.jpg andysimp.jpg andypean.jpg andytoon.jpg andyanime.jpg The-real-thing.jpg Kavan-smith-eureka-300x200.jpg|Rebuilt Deputy Andy investigates with Sheriff Carter Deputy andy.jpg Category:Description Andy Category:Technology Category:Males Category:Recurring Category:Robots Category:Law Category:Artificial Intelligence